


Reading Burn For You Series

by Strange_Hearts



Series: Burn For You Duo, Outtakes, and CR [4]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Done Out of Fun, Other, RtB of Fanfic, RtB of my Fanfic, Some Humorous Moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Hearts/pseuds/Strange_Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>The Cullens receive a surprise when they get two books in the mail, and a note telling them to read them.  With nothing better to do, they decide to do so, and learn that about a supernatural creature they didn't know existed before.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Burn For You Series

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
> _Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own the plot the fanfic they're reading, though, and I own how they act._   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _This fic will probably just encompass the entirety of the Burn For You Series, instead of doing separate RtB stories for it, and it will also have the Outtakes - Save for the first one - read as well. I may, or may not do an after reading fic for it, I'm not sure. I'm only doing this for fun, really. It helps get me out of my writers block, and I like trying to see how the characters would act if they read things before they actually happened._  
> **

It was a rare sunny day in Forks, though the only truly effected by it was the head of family known as the Cullens, Carlisle. As it was winter break for his children, they didn't have to worry about missing school, and his wife rarely did things outside of the house as well. So Carlisle was really the only one effected by the day it was. After all, he couldn't go to work when he'd sparkle as he did in the sun, a sign of his inhumanness.

“Carlisle, you've got to see this,” came the voice of his 'daughter' Alice. Standing up from the chair he was sitting on, he headed out of his study, downstairs to where Alice was. He saw immediately what it was that had caught her attention – a packaged box, about big enough to hold a few movies, CD, or at least two to three books inside, their name and address written neatly. There was no return address.

“What do you have there, Alice?” he asked, wondering when that had arrived. He hadn't heard a truck.

“I don't know. I just saw it on the porch,” Alice said. “There was no scent around it, either.”

That worried him; if there was no scent, and no one heard how it gotten there, it meant trouble.

“Family meeting,” he said as he walked to the dining room, everyone following. They all took a seat, curiosity on the faces of all but Edward, Alice, Esme, and Rose. The former three looked worried, while the latter one was merely bored and displeased.

“Carlisle, what's wrong?” Esme asked.

“Apparently, someone came by to drop something off for us,” Carlisle said.

“But I didn't hear anyone,” Jasper said, looking a bit worried now. Rosalie was wary at the moment.

“None of us did,” Carlisle said, looking at the box. “I'm not sure what this is, but it mentions making sure all of us are together before opening it, which is why I called you all here.”

“So, what's in it?” Emmett asked.

“That is what we will find out,” Carlisle said, and he easily opened it. It seemed he was right about why the box was it's size, for it was there to hold something. Two hardcover books, black and unadorned save for a roman numeral on the covers, were inside, along with a folded note. Pulling the two books out – and ignoring the groan that came from Emmett, who was hoping for something a little more exciting – he unfolded the note, and read it to himself.

“What does it say, Carisle?” Esme asked. He cleared his throat.

_Dear Cullens,_

_In case your wondering, I do mean for your family to read the books._   
_They span across the next year and a half, or so, and do have to do_   
_with you. The books are in the point of view of a female you haven't_   
_met yet, but will be moving to Forks in January, just in time for the start_   
_of the new semester, as well as your son, Edward. There is also one or_   
_two other points of view mixed it, but it's mostly the new person and your_   
_son._

_Now, I know that you're probably not wanting to read this, but it is important_   
_that you do. Some things will happen if you don't, and I do think that you at_   
_least deserve to avoid it or change it so that it can go a better way that it actually_   
_does. However, I do have some requests – or rules – for you. First off, don't_   
_decide on what to do until both books are done. Two, if you decide to leave, at least_   
_check before making it a permanent decision. You'd be surprised at how, sometimes,_   
_leaving would actually make a situation worse than better._

_And three, and this one is for Edward, don't be too surprised by your actions in  
here. You'll most likely understand them when it comes._

_All right, I think that... No, wait, there is one more thing. You won't be able to_   
_read the books out of order, or skip to a chapter before you finish whichever_   
_one your one. Each page has to be read in order, as does each chapter._

_Now that's it._

_Enjoy._

There was silence after that ended, but most of the vampires around the table had disbelief stuck in their minds. However, they all kind of wanted to know what the book was about.

“I think we should read it,” Alice said.

“You're probably right. I mean, since this has to do with us, it make sense to read it, particularly since they made sure we'd get it,” Esme said. “It makes me wonder who sent it.”

“I have the feeling I know just whose point of view this is in, too,” Edward said. “Isabella Swan's, Charlie Swan's daughter. Remember, she's apparently coming here in a week or so.”

“That's true,” Alice said, remembering as well. “I wonder what's so important that reading this is needed, though.”

“I think we'll just have to find out,” Carlisle said, picking up the first book. “I believe that I'll start, and then we'll go clockwise. Okay?'

There were nods of agreement, and Carlisle turned the page to begin reading.


End file.
